Leyton Love Letters
by shadowofbeauty
Summary: AU. Lucas and Peyton have always been in love...possibly some Naley on the side, but mainly Leyton. Read to find out more.


**Leyton Love Letters**

_Lucas_

I just saw her, walking down the street. She was wearing that black, slick miniskirt that she always wore. Peyton was the girl at school who you wanted but could never have, you know? I always had a crush on her. Ever since the seventh grade, maybe even before that. But she was always there, I always wanted her.

I loved having her by my side, and just having a conversation with her. It seemed so normal, but it meant so much to me. I loved knowing her feelings and just knowing her in general. I wish I would've never left that school...

* * *

_Peyton_

He left me six years ago. Now I go to the state college, along with Nathan and Haley. I loved being friends with him, but I always wanted more...

I went with Jake for a while, and it was satisfying. But I wanted more...I wanted Lucas. He had left with his mom to go to his grandmother's funeral, and ever since, he hasn't been back. He and his mom settled down back in New Jersey, and he hasn't ever called or written since. I'll never know, he'll never know, would if he never comes back?

* * *

_Lucas_

I'm going on vacation this summer. I'm going to visit with my old friends once again. I want to see her again, the smile on her face, her laughter. She's beautiful, and she doesn't even know it...

* * *

_Peyton_

I got a call today, he said he was coming. I'm so excited! I can't wait until he gets here, so I can be with him again, like always...

* * *

_Lucas_

I want her here with my, like right now, I can't wait. This drive is killing me...

* * *

_Peyton_

"There he is!" I yell, excited as a giddy school girl. _God, this is so cheesy_, I thought, but I was really in love with him.

* * *

_Lucas_

I run up to her and lift her into the air, wondering why I hadn't come here in so long. "I've missed you for so long, Peyton. I love you," I spill. She looks at me, eyes glowing.

* * *

_Peyton_

"I love you, too. I've waited for this for so long." I repeated the lines he said to me just six years ago, when I wasn't ready. Now I am, Lucas. "I want this with you, _always._"

* * *

_Lucas_

"Always." I put my hand over her heart and look her in the eye. She closes her eyes and smiles.

* * *

_Peyton_

"How it's going to be, it's like our own happy ending. Almost too good to be true," I say, thinking about how everything has flaws. Nothing is perfect.

* * *

_Lucas_

"Almost. But we still do have to tell Brooke and get through this. I don't want you guys to have to fight again." I remember how Brooke had always gotten in the way of me and her, she always started liking me right when Peyton and I were doing well.

* * *

_Peyton_

"I remember." I looked down, then said kinda quietly. "You, uh know...I used to wish Brooke didn't exist sometimes...so we could just be together. I mean, I always hated myself for it. I love Brooke, and I love our friendship. But I want you more." I gulped after this, thinking it was stupid, that I shouldn't have told him. _But it's the truth..._ I thought to myself.

* * *

_Lucas_

I sat there and looked at her, in awe. We had thought nearly the same things, said some of the same things that we did in high school. But it was reversed, and I laughed at this.

* * *

_Peyton_

"What?" I said, concerned.

* * *

_Lucas_

"You said exactly what I said, but different. We both thought the same things...and now it's reversed. I'm pulling away from you, and you want to stay the same."

* * *

_Peyton_

"Well you're not really pulling away from me, just this thing with Brooke...It's kinda messed up." I look at the ground, depressed that she can't handle us being together. "Our friendship isn't worth some guy." I put my hand on his shoulder and move it up to his neck, turning it toward me. "But you're not some guy," I say. "It's different." I turn my head back down, worried.

* * *

_Lucas_

I shake my head. "Don't worry. We'll find a way, we'll talk to her. It's never too late."

* * *

_Peyton_

I look back at him, hoping he's right.


End file.
